


Unhinged Prince:

by OhNoMySphaghettiOs



Series: Dimitri Week 2020 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anger, Angst, Angsty boi Dimitri, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd Needs a Hug, Dimitri Week 2020, F/M, Ghosts, Not a romantic one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:15:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28212261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhNoMySphaghettiOs/pseuds/OhNoMySphaghettiOs
Summary: 2.Training groundsFollowing Edelgard's raid on the Holy Tomb Dimitri prepares himself for what must be done, unfortunately for him the Professor isn't exactly thrilled by his methods of preparation and tries to rectify the behavior.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Dimitri Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065011
Kudos: 9





	Unhinged Prince:

He sees them.

Out of the corner of his eyes as Dimitri swings his lance.

Father, Glenn, Step- Mother.

They stand there watching leering at him with disgust.

He knows what they want.

Vengeance.

Dimitri will give it to them.

All he asks is for a little Patience.

Soon enough that Woman will appear, and he will rip her head from her shoulders.

He continues swinging the lance only for it to snap in his hands.

Dimitri immediately looks to the Professor who was already staring at him, "Did you injure yourself?" she asks as she approaches him.

Dimitri shakes his head, "No, fortunately I wear gloves to prevent that from occurring when I break a lance on accident" he murmured.

Byleth nodded, "Smart" she replied, "Perhaps you should train against someone rather than swinging into empty air" she suggested.

"Ah. Right of course Professor" Dimitri said.

"Felix, come spar with Dimitri" Byleth commanded, there was no room for argument.

Begrudgingly Felix made his way to Dimitri, he stared at him with disdain.

Dimitri didn't blame him if it weren't for him then Glenn would still be here.

Not the failure of a Prince.

"Tell me Boar, do you intend to just stand there?" Felix questioned.

Dimitri frowned. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the Professor watching them.

"My apologies let me grab a new lance first" Dimitri said and walked away from him, his loved ones snickered watching the Prince.

Soon.

Agitation prickles under his skin as he spars with Felix and once again the familiar snapping sound echoes through the training grounds. A few of his classmates look at him with concern on their faces, Felix simply glares at him.

"Really Boar?" Felix sneers "That's already two today that you snapped, learn to control your strength" he scolds.

"That's enough Felix, go spar with Dedue" Professor Byleth interjects.

Felix shakes his head in disapproval as he makes his way over to Dimitri's vassal.

"Dimitri?" Byleth says softly "Are you alright?" she questions.

Is he alright?

No.

He wants her head, and all they could do is wait.

But soon, they'll have their retribution and Dimitri will be free from them.

Dimitri smiles at her, "Whatever do you mean Professor, I am feeling as great as ever" he replies.

Her gaze doesn't waver.

"I understand you want revenge Dimitri... Just don't let it cloud your judgment" The professor said in a hushed tone as to not alert the others of their spiraling Prince.

As though they hadn't already come to that conclusion on their own.

Ever since the Holy Tomb there was only one thing he needed, and that was that.... Woman's head is all he needs.

Once he obtains that the weight of the dead will finally be off of his shoulders. And then he'll be free.

"Of course, Professor" Dimitri said calmly, he could see his fellow classmates glancing over at him.

Professor Byleth's eyebrows furrow, she has become a bit more expressive recently. Dimitri almost wishes she hadn't. "Your Highness..." Byleth sighed "I need you to be serious" she added sternly and lifted her blade "You will spar against me if I win you need to be more cautious and listen to instruction" she said.

Dimitri circled around her for a moment, "And if I win you drop the issue" he said.

Byleth nodded, "I will".

He was silent a moment, "I accept your terms" Dimitri replied then went and grabbed a new lance and came back to her.

Dimitri lunged at her swinging his lance, she promptly managed to disarm him and sent him tumbling down to the floor.

She frowned down at him, "Class dismissed" the Professor called out and the rest of the class began to put their weapons away. Dimitri stood up and began to put his lance away and tried to leave with everyone, "Dimitri, stay behind" she added sternly.

Dimitri complied and walked over to her. He was surely in for it now.

"What is it Professor" Dimitri questioned.

Byleth frowned, "How do you expect to defeat Edelgard, defeat the Imperial army if you cannot defeat me" she said sternly.

How dare she.

"Do you question my strength Professor?" Dimitri hissed.

Byleth shook her head, "No I question your resolve" she replied "Revenge can only take you so far those who take up their blades for that purpose are blinded by their own pride" she declared "I've been there Dimitri I know where this lead, the pain it doesn't end when she dies-"

"Enough!" Dimitri shouted, "I have heard enough" he said and shook his head, "Is there anything else you need to speak with me about?" he questioned.

The Professor was silent for a moment, "Actually yes" she said and shifted uncomfortably for a moment "Um... Dimitri I have received complaints about you recently" she began "Nothing about your behavior but... Some of the other students feel as though you may be letting your personal hygiene go".

Dimitri was silent, he... Smells?

"I see," Dimitri murmured, a thought of horror came to mind. Did the professor feel that he smelled as well? "I apologize, I will rectify the problem immediately," he added.

Byleth nodded, "Thank you Dimitri" she said "And please listen to me, I am here to guide you Dimitri, I can't help you if you die".

His gaze fell to the floor, should he die who would avenge the dead?

"I understand Professor," Dimitri replied.

Byleth sighed and for a brief moment he could have sworn she looked sad, "Please Dimitri, just be careful" she said and turned away from him "You're free to go" Byleth called out as she left from the training grounds.

Dimitri stood there for a moment longer, he let down his Professor just as he had let down the dead. But... He will do right by them.

He swears it.

After all the dead have waited long enough.


End file.
